Once Upon a Time
by Xylia Park
Summary: Pangeran Jung Hoseok jatuh cinta kepada Kim Taehyung si penggembala domba. Namun hal itu melanggar hukum yang berlaku di Kerajaan. Kemurkaan Sang Raja membuat mereka harus terpisah untuk selamanya. BTS Fanfiction. VHope. Taehyung X Hoseok. YAOI. Boys Love. TYPO. Don't Like Don't read. Review Juseyo.


**By: Xylia Park**

 **.**

 **Once upon a time**

 **(VHope)**

 **.**

Pada zaman dahulu, di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh untuk bisa kita temukan. Saat di mana masih ada kerajaan. Saat dimana tradisi dijunjung tinggi dan saat dimana hal yang tabu dianggap sebagai hal yang salah dan tidak bisa diterima. Hiduplah seorang Pangeran Mahkota, anak semata wayang Sang Raja.

Pangeran dikenal sebagai sosok yang baik dan ramah. Wajahnya tampan, dia juga sangat sopan dan pintar. Walaupun seorang anak Raja, dia tidak pernah sombong. Dia sangat dermawan dan peduli pada rakyatnya. Tak heran semua orang di dalam istana maupun di luar istana menyukai dan menghormatinya.

Selain itu, Pangeran juga pandai berkuda dan lihai dalam memakai senjata seperti pedang dan panahan. Banyak gadis-gadis yang jatuh cinta padanya.

Namun di usianya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh delapan tahun, Pangeran masih belum bisa menemukan seorang gadis untuk dinikahi.

Putri dari negeri yang paling jauh sekalipun sudah didatangkan. Namun setiap perjodohan yang dilaksanakan selalu gagal karena Pangeran menolak calon istri yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai, Ayah", begitulah yang diucapkan Pangeran kepada Sang Raja.

.

Suatu hari, Pangeran pulang ke istana dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sang Raja jadi bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang telah dialami oleh putra kesayangannya itu.

"Wahai anakku, wajahmu nampak sangat bahagia. Apa yang telah terjadi?"

Pangeran tersenyum malu-malu dan berkata,

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menawan hati, Ayah".

Sang Raja kaget namun juga senang mendengarnya. Sudah lama dia menantikan saat-saat dimana Pangeran merasakan jatuh cinta. Apakah ini pertanda akan dilaksanakannya sebuah pernikahan besar di istana?

"Siapakah gadis beruntung itu?"

Pangeran terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Ayah, aku akan pergi ke kamarku"

Sang Raja memaklumi sikap Pangeran. Mungkin Pangeran malu untuk bercerita.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Pangeran menjadi lebih sering pergi keluar istana dan kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sang Raja dan Ratu menjadi semakin penasaran pada siapakah gadis yang telah membuat putra mereka begitu bahagianya sampai-sampai melamun dan tersenyum sendiri saat makan bersama.

"Wahai anakku, aku benar-benar penasaran pada gadis yang sudah membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu. Siapakah dia dan dimanakah dia tinggal?"

Pangeran berhenti melamun dan berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku tidak tahu apakah Ayah akan mengijinkan aku untuk mencintainya atau tidak"

Sang Raja tersenyum dan berkata, "Memangnya kenapa, anakku? Jika dia adalah seorang gadis dari keluarga miskin, itu tidak lah mengapa. Jika dia memiliki cacat pada dirinya, itu juga tidak mengapa"

"Benar, asalkan dia memiliki hati yang baik. Kapan-kapan ajaklah dia makan malam bersama kita", sambung sang Ratu.

Pangeran nampak gugup namun dia mengiyakan permintaan Ibunya.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, namun Pangeran tak kunjung membawa sang gadis pujaan hati untuk makan malam bersama di istana.

Sang Raja dan Ratu terus mempertanyakan dan mendesak Pangeran, namun Pangeran terus saja menjawab dengan berbagai alasan.

"Dia sedang merawat Ayahnya yang sedang sakit", kata Pangeran.

Mendengar itu, Raja mengutus para pengawal untuk mengantarkan tabib kerumah gadis itu supaya ayah si gadis lekas sembuh.

Namun di tengah perjalanan Pangeran menyuruh mereka semua kembali dan meminta mereka berbohong pada Raja dan Ratu bahwa mereka sudah mengobati Ayah si gadis. Raja dan Ratu pun percaya.

Hari-hari berikutnya mereka menanyakan kembali kapan Pangeran akan memperkenalkan gadis itu kepada mereka.

Dan Pangeran lagi-lagi beralasan, "Dia sedang sibuk membantu ayahnya berdagang di negeri seberang, ayah"

Setiap Raja dan Ratu menanyakan tentang gadis itu, Pangeran selalu saja membuat alasan. Hingga pada akhirnya rasa penasaran Sang Raja sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Suatu hari, saat Pangeran pergi keluar dari istana, Sang Raja diam-diam juga pergi untuk mengikutinya.

Pangeran pergi melewati desa penduduk untuk pergi mengikuti Pangeran menuju bukit.

Disana, Raja melihat Pangeran berjalan menaiki bukit dan menghampiri seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di sana.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Raja saat melihat Pangeran memeluk seorang pemuda.

Sang Raja merasa sangat murka saat menyadari bahwa Pangeran Mahkota tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, namun seorang pemuda penggembala domba.

Sang Raja segera menghampiri keduanya. Pangeran sangat terkejut saat mendapati ayahnya ada di sana. Melihatnya sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya.

Baginda Raja menampar wajah Pangeran dengan keras.

"Memalukan!", hardiknya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau tahu hukuman apa yang harus kau tanggung karena mencintai sesama jenis?"

Pangeran ketakutan. Dia tahu betul apa hukuman yang akan diterimanya. Sebuah hukuman mati. Karena mencintai sesama jenis adalah salah dan melawan kodrat.

Si penggembala domba itu berlutut di hadapan Raja.

"Yang Mulia Raja, ini semua salah hamba. Hamba sangat mencintai Pangeran. Tolong jangan hukum Pangeran", katanya.

"Tidak tahu malu!", dengus Sang Raja.

"Apapun akan hamba lakukan, asal Baginda Raja mengampuni Pangeran"

Baginda Raja terdiam berpikir.

"Orang menjijikan sepertimu harus dilenyapkan dari kerajaanku!"

"Tidak!", Pangeran menangis dan memeluk kaki ayahnya. "Jangan lakukan itu, ayah. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya"

"Ini adalah kerajaanku. Semua harus sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku", kata Raja.

"Pengawal! Tangkap penggembala ini!"

.

Penggembala itu ditangkap dan dipenjara di bawah tanah istana yang dingin. Sang raja menjatuhinya hukuman gantung sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku di kerajaan.

Sementara Pangeran di kurung di dalam kamarnya dan tidak diijinkan untuk keluar sebelum hukuman gantung selesai dilaksanakan.

Pangeran sangat bersedih. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya. Namun hukum sudah dijatuhkan. Penggembala itu akan digantung karena perbuatannya, besok pagi.

Sang Raja berlaku tidak adil pada mereka. Penggembala itu dijatuhi hukuman gantung sedangkan Pangeran hanya dilarang keluar dari kamarnya.

Karena itu, Sang Pangeran melarikan diri melalui jendela kamarnya yang tinggi. Dia menyelinap dari para penjaga yang berjaga di depan kamarnya untuk pergi menemui kekasihnya di penjara bawa tanah.

"Pangeran! Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?!", kata si Penggembala.

Pangeran menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu. Tubuhnya penuh luka karena dia di pukuli oleh penjaga. Namun dia masih bisa tersenyum pada Pangeran.

"Ini tidak adil! Aku seharusnya juga berada disini, dihukum bersamamu"

Penggembala menggeleng. Dia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Pangeran. Dia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya menangis.

"Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kau harus hidup karena kau adalah Putra Raja satu-satunya"

Si Penggembala itu memebelai rambut Pangeran dengan tangannya yang terikat.

"Akan kulakukan apapun, bahkan mati sekalipun aku rela asal kau tetap aman", katanya.

Pangeran memeluk erat Si Penggembala melalui jeruji besi penjara sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku tidak bisa biarkan kau mati. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"

Penggembala itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata Pangeran.

"Kau harus hidup bahagia untukku", katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Pangeran untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu yang Mulia"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu saja. Cinta kita akan abadi selamanya"

Malam itu adalah saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Para penjaga menemukan Pangeran di bahwa tanah dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya untuk dikurung.

Pangeran tidak diijinkan keluar kamar sampai hukuman gantung berakhir.

.

Keesokan harinya, hukuman berlangsung.

Penggembala itu dihukum gantung didepan banyak orang tanpa penutup wajah sebagai permintaan terakhirnya. Dia berkata jika dia sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah mencintai Pangeran. Dan akhirnya dia mati.

Sang Raja merasa puas. Dia memerintahkan untuk mengembalikan jasad penggembala itu pada keluarganya.

Setelah itu Raja pergi untuk mengabarkan tentang penggembala itu kepada Pangeran.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Sang Raja saat dia melihat Pangeran tergeletak di lantai kamarnya.

"Anakku!"

Sang Raja menghampiri Pangeran yang tergeletak. Namun sayang sekali, Pangeran sudah tidak bernafas. Pangeran sudah tiada.

Di samping tubuh Pangeran tergeletak sebuah botol racun yang sudah kosong.

Sang Raja menjerit putus asa sambil memeluk jasad anaknya. Raja tidak pernah menyangka jika Pangeran akan menghabisi nyawanya sendiri dengan cara seperti itu.

Raja melihat secarik kertas dalam genggaman Pangeran lalu mengambilnya dengan hati-hati.

Sabuah pesan terakhir dari Pangeran.

 _Maafkan aku, Ayah. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku akan pergi kemanapum dia pergi. Tolong kabulkan permintaanku yang terakhir, kubur jasadku di samping jasad kekasihku._

Sang Raja menangis tersedu-sedu setelah membacanya. Anak semata wayangnya telah pergi mendahuluinya.

Hari itu pun, istana dan seluruh warga kerajaan berduka cita atas meninggalnya Sang Pangeran.

Namun cinta Pangeran dan Si Penggembala domba itu abadi untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

Suara gema tepuk tangan terdengar. Para pemain membungkukkan badan memberi hormat dan tirai akhirnya ditutup. Persembahan drama untuk meramaikan acara wisuda SMA Bangtan sudah selesai dengan baik.

Mereka nampak sangat puas dan senang. Namun tidak bagi Hoseok. Masih memakai kostum pangerannya yang berat, dia berjalan cepat dengan wajah bersungut-sungut memasuki kelas yang dijadikan ruang ganti pemain.

Matanya mencari-cari seseorang, Kim Taehyung, di antara para pemain lain yang sedang berganti dan beristirahat. Dan saat dia menemukan bocah itu dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Mengabaikan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya yang lain atas aktingnya yang luar biasa sebagai seorang Pangeran.

Tangannya terangkat untuk memukul kepala Taehyung yang sedang duduk di kursinya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hei!", bentaknya.

Taehyung terkejut dan kesal, namun saat dia melihat Hoseoklah pelakunya, tatapannya melunak.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya rendah pada Hoseok, "Yang Mulia Pangeran. Ada apa memcari hamba?", salamnya. Sebagaimana dia di drama yang baru saja mereka bawakan. Mengundang tawa dari teman-teman yang lain.

Hoseok menggeram. Asap bagai keluar dari hidungnya. Taehyung sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!", jerit Hoseok. Sampai-sampai semua orang di ruang ganti itu berjingkat dan menatapi mereka.

"Apa?", tanya Taehyung santai.

Hoseok berdecak. Sebenarnya dia agak malu untuk mengatakan ini. Namun dia benar-benar merasa sudah dinodai.

"Ciuman itu tidak ada di dalam naskah. Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?!", katanya dengan pipi memerah malu.

Taehyung tertawa dengan suaranya yang rendah. " _Sunbaemin_. Itu namanya improvisasi", katanya.

Hoseok mendengus. Dia tahu itu namanya improvisasi. Yang dia permasalahkan adalah ciuman yang dicuri Taehyung adalah ciuman pertamanya. Sedangkan Taehyung adalah musuh bebuyutannya di sekolah ini.

Para guru sudah pusing dengan perkelahian mereka setiap harinya. Mereka ingin Hoseok dan Taehyung berdamai dengan cara menjadikan mereka pasangan dalam drama.

Hoseok sebagai Pangeran dan Taehyung sebagai Penggembala domba.

Bukannya berdamai, amarah Hoseok bagaikan di sulut api karena Taehyung yang menciumnya tanpa ijin. Hoseok sebenarnya ingin memukul wajah menyebalkan Taehyung saat itu juga, namun dia tidak boleh merusak pertunjukkan. Jadi dia menahan amarah itu selama drama berlangsung.

"Ya benar. Lagi pula, ku perhatikan para penonton banyak yang menangis saat adegan kalian berciuman", komentar temannya yang di setujui oleh yang lainnya.

Hoseok mendelik pada mereka. "Orang tua dan _noona_ ku datang untuk menonton. Apa yang harus kujelaskan pada mereka?!"

"Katakan saja itu hanya tuntutan peran", jawab Taehyung enteng. Dia melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Hoseok dengan seringainya.

"Lagi pula, aku rasa kau juga menikmati ciuman kita tadi. Aku merasakan bibirmu bergerak. Rasanya manis sekali. Apa kau memakai _lipbalm_ chery?", lanjutnya.

Hoseok merasa geram. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju wajah Taehyung dengan keras hingga darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Akh!". Taehyung memekik kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Itu adalah balasannya", kata Hoseok. Lalu dia menyibakkan kostumnya dan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Berniat untuk mencari tempat lain untuk berganti pakaian.

Teman-teman yang lain datang dan mengkhawatirkan Taehyung yang nampak kesakitan.

"kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya mereka. Mereka memberi Taehyung tisu untuk membersihkan darah di hidungnya.

Taehyung mengangguk dan terkekeh. Dia menatap punggung Hoseok yang semakin lama-semakin jauh.

Kakak kelas yang manis. Berjalan kesulitan karena kostumnya yang berlapis lima. Memang sudah lama Taehyung naksir padanya. Namun Taehyung malu untuk mengungkapkannya dan malah menjadikan Hoseok benci padanya.

Taehyung menerima pukulan Hoseok kali ini dan menganggapnya sebagai tanda cinta. Dan setelah ini Taehyung berjanji akan memperlakukan Hoseok dengan baik. Sebagaimana Penggembala mencintai Pangeran.

 **End**


End file.
